Fly Higher Than The Sky
by SuckMyAss
Summary: A series of one shots that are in no way related unless I make it out to be and say it is. Mostly Romanogers but I might to some others. Might. I might accept prompts from my readers if I really like them but keep in mind that this story is rated T for a reason. And remember, reviews are very much welcomed!
1. Prompt Supply Low

**_The first chapter will only be published after someone gives me a prompt, but fear not, I will publish my own prompt shortly_**


	2. I Choose,,,,

**Surprisingly, I got a lot of prompts so I will try my best to do all of them but, if for some reason I can't, I'll be sure to let you know and sorry in advance.**

* * *

Prompt 1- From NacyBadVamp

After the whole Ultron incident, things changed for the Avengers. Tony vowed never to create a single thing ever again, but then went right back to doing just that 5 minutes later claiming he meant 'I vow never to create a single thing ever again... that will turn evil and try to take over the world again'. Clint went home to the wife and kids hellbent on becoming the best father and husband the world has ever seen while also maintaining world security. Thor returned to asgard only to see it in shambles because of Loki's wicked rule that he was just now hearing about and decided, after defeating Loki for the last time, to take over as the Asgaurdian king to prevent things like this ever happening again, on the exception that he may take leave and return to Midgaurd in the event of another world overtaking. Bruce... well nobody really knows what happened to Bruce just yet. And last but certainly not least, Natasha and Steve. Oddly enough, these two have forged a very unlikely bond that, at the end of the day, no one could break. They found comfort in each other. Today was just another example of this bond.

"No no no no no, you're doing it all wrong. You have to put all of your weight into it! Look, you're a girl. And, whether you like it or not, men are always going to look at you like the weak link. The only time that ever stops is when you prove them wrong and beat all of their asses in sparring. But with punches like that, you're going to get no where and you're going to get there fast. Now again!" Natasha was currently teaching Wanda how to fight without using powers. After Wanda pledged her allegiance to the Avengers and promised never to make anyone relive all of the horrible memories ever again, the two became like sisters. Wanda looked up to Natasha after seeing the memory that she made her relive and seeing just how strong she was to get through that and Natasha took a liking to Wanda because of her being the only other woman on the Avengers and, as the saying goes, women need to stick together. After seeing that Wanda was finally hitting the punching bag with good enough force, Natasha went to get water bottle from The Avengers Training Facility Lounge.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on her?" Steve has been watching Natasha yell at Wanda for the past week and is always surprised when, right after the training stops, Wanda walks straight up to her and they start talking like they haven't seen each other in years.

"She needs to hear it. All of it. She already knows what it's like to be lied to and I'm not going to do that to her. I don't care if it hurts her feelings or not. What needs to be heard needs to be heard and I'm just helping it along. What is it that Tony keeps saying? Oh yeah, not hatin' just statin' ."

"She may need to hear it but if I were you I would ease her in to it."

"Yeah well, you're not me. She needs consistency in her life and I'm giving it to her, she can always count on me being there to correct her fighting stance. And leave my teaching methods alone. My team seems to be doing a lot better than yours." Two weeks into training the new Avengers, Natasha and Steve realized that the way they worked was in no way compatible. After trying (and failing) to compromise on a teaching course for the 57th time, They decided to split up the new Avengers into two different teams. Natasha got Wanda (because Wanda absolutely _refused_ to listen to Steve, much like Natasha refused to listen to Clint on their first couple of missions until Fury made Coulson Natasha's new S.O. for a month or two, up until Natasha said she would kill everyone in a 5 mile radius if she had to listen to one more word about 'how to take proper care of a car as valuable as Lola' and Nick could tell she wasn't joking)and Sam (Because (surprisingly) both Steve and Natasha agreed that he needed to learn how to work with someone other than Captain America). Steve got Rhody (because he felt that Natasha would beat him up just for being friends with Tony) and Vision (Because... actually there was no reason behind this pick, Steve just kinda liked him).

"There's nothing wrong with my team." Steve said defensively.

"Look at them!" They were currently doing regular exercises. "Rhodes should be in his suit working on his accuracy not running, he flies for god's sake! And Vision. Vision's a freaking robot and you have him lifting weights. I can't even begin to tell you what's wrong with your lessons." Now that she mentions it, he can see why he hasn't been getting the results he wanted.

"I can. Half the time he's staring at you and the other half he's daydreaming. Probably also about you." An unexpected guest interrupted what they thought to be a private argument.

"Rhodes why are you here and not running the treadmill?" Steve asked, trying to hide the blush he got from realizing he'd been caught and trying to change the subject before Natasha came to terms with what he said.

"As much as I like keeping in shape, I'd like to try doing something that will actually come in handy, no offence Captain. I came to ask permission to join Romanoff's team. Vision feels the same but he, in his words, wishes not to disrespect the Captain" Steve felt disappointed, like he failed his teammates. It hurt to know that his (not-so) soldiers don't want him as their trainer anymore. Maybe he made the wrong move in accepting this assignment from Fury. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this training stuff. He was so deep in thought self-doubting that he missed when Vision also entered the room, only snapping out of it when Natasha started to speak again.

"I'm flattered, really, but no. Give the Captain one week and I promise you he will be giving you actual useful skills, no offence, Cap. And if you still feel that you could do better with me, you may switch teams, but I know that will not happen. Dismissed."

"But-"

"Is what I'm about to kick if don't listen to your superior and get the hell out of here. For now, Rhodes suit up, get on the roof and start training in Hawkeye's practice station. I don't care if you think he'll be mad, I'll deal with it. And Vision, I want you to open up a S.H.I.E.L.D. textbook and start reading all chapters that have anything to do with Opponent Strategies. And slowly, please. Now go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They both synchronized at the same time. Black Widow struck fear into a lot of people and she liked to take advantage of that. Once they were out of sight, Steve spoke up.

"Why did you do that, they obviously want to train with you more." He was visibly sulking.

"They don't want to train with me, they want to train with a professional. And you my friend, are definitely not acting like one right now. Stop trying to be their friend, and start trying to be their coach."

"I don't know how."

"Which is why you will be coming to train with in training with me. Tonight, my apartment, 8." Now this time he visibly gulped. He was gonna be alone with her in her apartment. Let me rephrase that. _He_ was going to be _alone_ with _her_ in _her apartment_.

"Shut your mouth Captain, don't want to swallow flies now do you?" And as she said that she closed his mouth (which he never realized he opened in the first place) with her forefinger, slowly scraping her nail against his scruff with her nale in the process. Then she walked away with a more noticeable sway in her hips than usual. Which, by the way, wasn't doing him good in his down there area. It's also not helping that she was wearing her catsuit. Obviously she had heard that little comment that Sam made...

* * *

 _ **That night at 8**_

Natasha heard a knock at the door. She had just finished cleaning, thank god, and was just getting dressed. She was somewhat relieved that he showed up after all. She thought she might have scared him off earlier. She finished putting on her outfit ( a Captain America tank top and red booty shorts that, on the back said, 'Avengers Assemble'. What? She just wanted to see his reaction. She swears on it!) and opened the door.

"Nice outfit." That was _definitely not_ Steve.

'Bruce..." There, standing in her front door with his hands shoved in her pocket, was the man that she spent her nights for a week crying about because she thought nobody loved her, the man that mader her doubt herself so much she barely ate anything and collapsed of dehydration during training, the man who caused Steve and her to grow close enough together for her to invite him over for dinner. To say she was upset was definitely an understatement.

"Yeah, can I come in?" Bruce knew she would be mad but he at least had to explain himself.

"No."

"Nat-"

"The lady said no." Steve suddenly appeared in the door way looking as tough as ever and in full Captain America mode. Bruce might be his teammate but right now he was his enemy.

"Oh, so thats why you're dressed like that. And here I was thinking you regularly dress like a Captain America Fangirl." His eyes turned green, but not with rage, with jealousy.

Steve now noticed Natasha's outfit and did his best to hide the blush, fighting to stay in Captain America mode. _Wow, and he didn't even see the backside yet..._

"It's been two months, Bruce! What did you think, I was going to wait around for you to come back from god knows where so that I could hug and kiss you? You're living in a fantasy." Natasha raised her voice. Steve looked around and noticed that some of the neighbors are peeking their heads out their doors to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Inside. Now." As he said that he grabbed them both by their forearm and pulled them into Natasha's apartment. Making sure to grip Bruce's hard enough to leave a bruise, not really caring if the hulk came out at the moment or not. He slammed the door shut with his foot on the way in and then proceeded to make his way to her living room.

"I see you know her way around her apartment, too. What, you guys become fuck buddies after I left?" Now he actually was turning green.

"Bruce, calm down. You wanna talk, fine. But I'm not talking if you hulk-out and then end up rampaging my living room. Deep breathes and sit your ass down, I'm going to go change into something... else." Natasha figured that changing her outfit would help calm down the situation a little. As she walked away, Steve couldn't help but notice her backside. He will _definitely_ be saving that image for later.

Once she was gone it was dead silent. Not one word was uttered until she got back which, thankfully, didn't take long. When Natasha got back, she noticed the quite streak and decided to break it.

"Now, Bruce, before you jump to any conclusions, Steve is here to trade training secrets with me." She noticed Bruce about to protest her statement so she quickly added " _Don't_ mention the outfit." It took a couple of seconds before someone spoke up.

"I came here to explain myself to you and why I left. I'm only staying here tonight so this is the only time I can talk to you. So the decision is completely on you. Stay here and cook dinner for loverboy over there, or finally get some answers out of me. I can understand either choice." Bruce, back to being calm and reasonable, finally made some sense, besides the little insult he threw Steve's way about him being a loverboy and all.

This decision meant a lot to Natasha. She had been wondering for two whole moths why she was abandoned, yet again. She wondered what was so bad about her that so many people always left her. She just wanted to know what it was about her that so many people hated enough to leave her so that she could change. She would do anything not to feel abandoned again. But the whole two months she was wondering that, Steve has been showing her all the things about her that are good. That people love. That people would never leave her for. He made her seem as though there was nothing wrong with her ( besides the fact that he thought she was a tough teacher). And she l- like him a lot for that. But this decision didn't only affect now. It affected her future, too. If she chose to go with him, she would be stuck on all the reasons he didn't lover her, like her even, and for the rest of her life she would be stuck trying to change herself into someone everyone loved only for her to realize that it was impossible for her to do so but it would be too late to ever try and finally be happy. But if she stayed then she would... well then she would have Steve. Suddenly everything became clearer.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I'm not going with you. I've already wasted too much time thinking about what I did wrong and, I think it's about time I start doing for me. I'm sorry."

"I understand. I could only hope that you would choose me but, I see you have other things going for you now..." Bruce's eyes wandered over to Steve, his posture was still stiff and stoic. He was still in Captain America mode and everything that just happened would fully register with him later. "I'll go."

After Bruce left Natasha flopped down on her sofa, exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster she just went through. Still not knowing if she made the right decision, she looked at Steve, only to see he was looking at her with the same intensity. She was just about to apologize for what just happened when he interrupted her (for some reason now fully blushing).

"So about that outfit." _Yup, I definitely made the right decision..._

 ** _The End._**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, been busy. I may or may not be doing another one next week but I'm still unsure. What I am sure of, though, is I've gotten a lot of good prompts I'll be hoping to get to soon. Thanks for reading! And as always, don't forget to review!


End file.
